


Movie Night

by edgarallenhoe



Series: The Life and Times of Iron Maiden [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallenhoe/pseuds/edgarallenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare evening when almost all of the Avengers are present, they have a movie night. They can't decide what to watch so they take a vote. When the movie's over, however, Quinn Rosen and her new boyfriend Pietro Maximoff have a little talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Quinn honestly didn't know what she had expected. She had told Steve and Tony to pick a "good movie" for their monthly movie marathon, but both had very different views on what was inherently "good." Tony wanted to watch some silly action movie with explosions, half-naked girls, and million dollar cars, while Steve wanted to watch a movie about a man who lost himself during the war, only to return home and rediscover himself and his passion in the form of riding and raising horses. 

"You guys, both movies have their merits," she tried to reason with them.

"I insist we watch my movie. Fast Cars 7 is honestly the greatest film ever to grace the silver screen in the last decade. That's not even an exaggeration," he stated and began spouting off box office numbers.

"Okay, so it made a lot of money, but The Field touched my heart. Honestly Tony, I think you would benefit from a little heart-warming once in a while, since your's seems to be made of ice," Steve quickly retorted.

Bruce made an exasperated face and sighed.

"I don't think that was called for Steve. I think we should just give in and watch Tony's pick," Bruce had a pleading look in his eyes.

"Let's take a vote," Quinn said quickly to stop the bickering.

Grabbing an empty popcorn bowl and notebook paper, she wasted no time creating scraps to write down movie choices. She handed out the scraps and some pens and waited for everyone to write down their votes. She held the bowl and waited for the others to place their votes in. The Maximoff twins set their votes in at the same time, and Pietro grinned and winked at her. She blushed. Her and Pietro were dating now, but keeping it a secret from the rest of the team. It was hard to keep anything a secret from Wanda, but they were trying their best. She collected the rest and got to work reading them.

"One for 'Tony and Steve are assholes and I hate movie night.' I don't know who wrote this but they are absolutely correct," she chuckled, setting the slip of paper down.

"One for Fast Cars, one for The Field, and one for... Rain on Me."

Rain on Me had been her own choice, but this was not her handwriting. It was an endearing rom-com about two men, an ordinary office worker and superhuman who could control the weather (hence the title). She hadn't thought anyone would think of it, but then she noticed the DVD case for it propped up next to the TV. She dug around in the bowl for the next choice.

"Okay... One more for The Field! Looks like Steve's winning now. And... one more for Fast Cars. Shit," she mumbled.

Since Vision didn't usually attend these events and she could guess whose vote was whose based on the handwriting, the only votes left were her's and the twins'. She pulled out one of the remaining slips. She could feel half of the room holding their breath. This was getting way too intense, and she really didn't want to watch either of the movies the boys had picked.

"It says..." she trailed off as she felt the tips of her ears burning. Written on the slip was "come to my room later for some fun ;)." She knew that Wanda had not written this, it had to have been Pietro. Her suspicion was proven correct when she made eye contact with the older twin and he wiggled his eyebrows at her in what she could only assume was an attempt to be seductive.

"Well?" Natasha was looking at her bemusedly. 

"It says, um, that we should watch, uh..." she trailed off again, sure that they would figure out what had just happened.

"Just tell us!" Tony rolled his eyes, looking exasperated.

"Okay! Jeez, no need to yell," her heart was going a mile a minute, but she managed to get out, "It's a vote for 17 Hues of Black."

"Oh-ho. That is one raunchy movie. Have you guys seen it yet? I hear there's all sorts of nudity," Clint laughed.

Good save, she thought. Quinn made sure not to make eye contact with Pietro again. She reached in and grabbed one of the last two slips. It was her own, thankfully. 

"One vote for Rain on Me," she grinned at her own choice as she pulled the last slip out and read it. 

"Suck it nerds! One last vote for Rain on Me. My movie won! Haha!" she jumped up and gloated triumphantly. Wanda and Clint also cheered. Their moment of victory was cut short by Steve and Tony both glaring at her. She made her way over to the DVD player and popped in the disc.

"Don't worry boys, we can watch these some other time," she said to Steve and Tony as she tossed their movies at them. She willed the remote come to her and it flew into her hand. She hit play and relaxed.

When the movie was all said and done, everyone was slowly making their way out. Quinn noticed a silvery-blond head bobbing out of the room. She tried to look as nonchalant as possible as she followed Pietro down the hall. She came to stand in front of his door and knocked quietly. She heard the soft padding of his feet as he came to unlock the door. When he opened it, she saw him in all his grinning, shirtless glory.

"I was just getting ready for bed, but I see there is no reason for me to be sleeping tonight," he murmured, smirking at her.

She blushed again but held her ground.

"I just wanted to take you up on your offer from earlier," she said, sounding more confident than she was. After all, they had only kissed like three times before.

"You know, I am glad you and I see eye-to-eye now. This is much better than the constant fighting, no?" he said as he ushered her inside and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, he strode over to her and took her face in his hands.

"You are so beautiful Quinn. I am glad we are with each other."

"Yeah, I'm glad we're doing each other. I mean not doing the fighting anymore. Shit, oh my God- I can't believe I just said- what I meant was-" 

He silenced her with a kiss. It was passionate, sweet and slow, things she had not associated with the super human standing in front of her before. He pulled away and opened his eyes to look at her more closely. He grinned at her and she reluctantly smiled back.

"Do not be nervous. I know I have some reputation as a 'playboy' as you Americans say, but if you are not ready, I will understand," he tucked a curly strand of hair behind her ear.

She couldn't say anything as tears welled in her eyes. He was being so sweet and gentle, she couldn't believe she once abhorred this man.

"Oh no. No crying please! Did I say something wrong? I know sometimes I get English words confused, but-"

It was her turn to silence him with her lips. She threw her arms around his neck, and he slowly wrapped his around her waist. She pulled away and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"The truth is, I'm not ready Pietro. I thought that I was, but you giving me the option just now made me realize that I am nowhere near ready to take this step. I... I really like you, but I think we should take it slow. I've never done anything like this before," she raised her brown eyes to meet the bright blue ones looking down at her.

"It is enough, dragă mea*, to simply be here in your company."

Pietro leaned down to press his lips to her's once again, but Quinn had a hard time kissing him back when she couldn't stop smiling.

*dragă mea - my dear

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the first thing I ever wrote with Quinn in it. I used it as a sort of test write for her character, and then I went back and added in a few things. Thanks for reading!


End file.
